Night Horrors
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Soubi has a terrifying nightmare of what could happen if Seimei decided to punish him. SoubixRitsuka


**One shot time!**

**So I'm not exactly sure what inspired this one... I think it's been in the back of my head for a while just waiting to be written down...**

* * *

_Sensei's office?_

This place brought back bad memories, along with the fuzzy sensation of erased feelings.

But Soubi felt Ritsuka's small fingers intertwined between his own larger ones, so it couldn't be too bad...

"Soubi Agatsuma..." The older man's head whipped around in terror at the sound of the familiar, malevolent voice.

"Happy to see your master, Agatsuma?" said Seimei, and Soubi could feel himself almost crushing his little sacrifice's fingers.

"S-Seimei" Why was the cat eared man here? This was Ritsu's office!

"Soubi get away from my Ritsuka, you'll dirty him." Seimei's word was law, and Soubi had to withdraw his hand from Ritsuka's and move away.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka said in a small voice, looking terrified now that he didn't have the blond man next to him.

"Ritsuka..."

"Stop it, get over here Soubi" Once the blond man was close enough Seimei wrenched on the chain around Soubi's neck, and dragged him close enough so they could see the individual hairs on each other's heads.

"Has my brother been disciplining you properly?" said Seimei with a sadistic half smile.

"No. He would never do that." said Soubi quietly, clenching his teeth together in defiance.

"What's that, Agatsuma?" Seimei breathed dangerously and tightened the chain so it dug onto Soubi's scarred neck.

"He knows I love him. H-He loves me." Soubi said and spat in Seimei's face.

"Is that so..." The dark haired man held Soubi away from his face in disgust.

"You've changed my Ritsuka, you've tainted him!" Seimei spat, his eyes full of hatred.

Then his dark plum eyes filled with something much more deadly, a cold, calculating excitement.

"If Ritsuka isn't my Ritsuka anymore, then we'll have to do something about it, won't we Soubi?" Soubi began to tremble slightly as Seimei said his name.

"Soubi Agatsuma, my fighter, kill Ritsuka."

The blond man's body began to move of it's own accord as it's owner cried out and tried to stop.

"No!" Soubi tried desperately to stop his feet from carrying him towards his precious sacrifice, but Seimei's word was absolute.

"Ritsuka! I can't stop myself... Kill me, now! Please..." Soubi yelled with tears running down his face.

* * *

"Soubi... Soubi wake up!"

The blond man looked around in alarm as his little sacrifice shook his shoulder, was Seimei still there?

"Who-"

"You were whimpering in your sleep, did you have a nightmare?" Ritsuka said in a gentle voice, seeing how shaken up the older man was.

And then it came back to Soubi; Ritsuka was living with him, after Misaki had almost killed the neko boy. They had fallen asleep side by side like the two of them had been doing since Ritsuka first moved in.

"Ritsuka..." Soubi said with a weak voice, the trebling that was shaking his entire body becoming a little more pronounced.

"I-It was just a dream" Soubi said and pulled the dark haired boy close.  
It took Ritsuka a moment to notice the muffled sniffling coming from where Soubi had build his ave in Ritsuka's night shirt. Then the shaking became sobbing and Soubi was soon crying his heart out into the arms of his kitten.

"Shhh... It was just a bad dream... It wasn't real..." crooned the dark haired boy. But Ritsuka couldn't really know why his fighter was going through, so the little boy let him cry.

Soubi calmed down slowly; sobs turning into soft whimpers, shaking turning into the occasional shiver, and he found the will to talk.

"R-Ritsuka?"

"What is it? You okay now?"

"I-If Seimei ordered me to kill you, please kill me first..." Soubi immediately felt terrible for saying those words, that was much too heavy a burden to rest on the shoulders of a twelve year-old!

Soubi let a curtain of hair cover his blue eyes, he didn't want to see the horrified expression Ritsuka was wearing.  
He stayed like that for a while, hating himself and wanting to disappear.

"No" the older man jumped slightly, startled by Ritsuka's words.

"Ritsuka?"

"No, I wouldn't. I'd find a way for both of us to live."

"But I can't stray from Seimei's word..."

"I'd still find a way!"

Soubi suddenly lifted Ritsuka in the air for a moment, the put him down and started kissing every inch of his face until Ritsuka was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of the bed.

_Together we'll always find a way..._

* * *

**Omg I'm so mean to Soubi! I'm always so terrible to the poor guy...**

**Reviews if you love me!**


End file.
